Happy Birthday, Julia
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Mary Jo & Julia. Prompt taken from Episode one of season 6 ; The Big Desk


"Finally, peace and quiet. I just don't know I will be able to stand Allison on a day to day basis. My Lord, I can't believe I am about to say this but I starting to miss Suzanne." Julia laughed as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Isn't that something? I mean in one day Allison has made Suzanne look like mother Theresa." Mary Jo offered as she cleared her desk off.

Julia laughed as she slipped her sling backs off with a sigh of relief. It had certainly been an eventful day. Now all she wanted was some quiet time and perhaps a nice night cap to end her day. It was her birthday after all, so why not imbibe. She was just about to walk over to the liquor cabinet when she heard some rustling from behind her. Turning around, she watched curiously as Mary Jo plugged the radio in then pushed the coffee table out of the way. Then as if she had been reading her mind, she handed Julia a sifter of brandy.

"Now, I know you said you didn't want to celebrate your birthday, and I want to apologize for that male dancer; even though we all got a pretty big kick out of him grinding all over that pompous cousin of yours. Anyways, I was just thinking that maybe...I took the wrong approach. So I kind of put something together that I think you might like a lot better. " Mary Jo assured as she walked over to dim the lights and bent low to hit play on the boom box.

A thundering rock and roll riff roared into the living room, much to Julia's surprise. Mary Jo turned around from where she stood and her eyes connected with Julia's as her body began to slightly gyrate to the pounding rhythm.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Julia watched with wide eyes as Mary Jo's hips began to undulate, her body thriving with the music. She tossed her mane of ginger curls back and gave Julia a dazzling smile. Mary Jo felt nervous as she watched Julia watch her dance. She had wanted to bolt as soon as the music had begun but she was no quitter. It was now or never! With that mind set, Mary Jo gained confidence and turned around, her tight bottom wiggling sexily as she began to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse. Opening it up, she shook it off until it slithered to the floor, leaving her in her bra and skirt.

Julia felt her mouth go dry as she watched Mary Jo's primal display. This was so unlike the meek woman she knew. She found it oddly thrilling and quite sexy. Taking a sip of the brandy, she swallowed hard when Mary Jo turned back towards her. Her perky breasts were swathed in black lace and her skin looked as soft as cashmere. Mary Jo smirked as she felt Julia openly ogling her body. Feeling daring, she unsnapped and unzipped her skirt, revealing a black lace thong.

Sexily, she kicked her skirt away then turned to bend low in some clichéd stripper move, giving Julia a great view of her firm bottom. A low moan slipped from Julia's lips as she watched the firm flesh sashay to the grind of the song. Picking back up, Mary Jo spun around and gave Julia a bright smile.

"Now I believe that a certain birthday girl deserves a special birthday lap dance. " she husked, her eyes set on Julia's lap. She sauntered over and straddled Julia.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Julia felt like she was frozen to the spot as Mary Jo began to grind and undulate her body astride her. Her hair tossed back and forth as Mary Jo arched her back and thrusted her chest in Julia's face. She let her fingers tangle in Julia's long hair as she circulated her hips into her prone body. Then she used one hand to reach behind herself and unhook the catches on her bra. In a dramatic move, she shed the garment and tossed it behind her.

Julia felt her cheeks get hot, and not from the brandy. She also felt the thrilling feeling of her thighs clenching and her lower body becoming wet. Mary Jo was right, this was a better approach then the greasy male dancer had been. She wondered, though, how Mary Jo had come to the conclusion that THIS was in fact the better alternative. Those thoughts soon vanished as she became eye level with two perfect pink nipples that were begging to be suckled.

Mary Jo brought her hands up and began to slowly unbutton Julia's crisp white suit. She slid the last button out of the loop, revealing Julia's creamy white flesh, clothed in the finest creme lace. Her rosebud nipples were hard and standing proudly against the lacey confines. Mary Jo smirked and then attacked the long line of Julia's neck with kisses. Julia gasped at the feeling of soft lips on her sensitive skin, then groaned in pleasure when Mary Jo found the sweetest spot on her body.

Mary Jo smiled into Julia's neck at the groan that escaped the other woman's lips before abandoning the area. She slithered sexily off of Julia's lap and onto the floor in front of Julia's tightly shut legs. Taking hold of both thin ankles Mary Jo separated Julia's long shapely legs. She began at the knee, placing slow kisses over every inch of the shapely limbs. She pushed Julia's skirt up around her hips and continued on to the soft thighs. She nuzzled the sweet flesh, her nose picking up the scent of Julia's excitement as she got closer to the quivering core of her desire. She smirked when she noticed the damp spot forming on the thin lace material.

Mary Jo pressed an open mouthed kiss to Julia's center causing the older woman to whimper with need. Then she used the tip of her tongue to trace her slit, the lace causing friction on Julia's most sensitive parts. Her tongue delved a little bit deeper, parting Julia's downy folds and finding her rather alert clitoris. Julia moaned the younger woman's name as Mary Jo's tongue tortured the tender button, pressing and shifting the lace against the swollen pink flesh. Drunk with her scent,Mary Jo pulled away earning a glare from Julia that was soon dismissed when she started to yank the small scrap of lace down her legs until they slipped onto the floor.

Mary Jo took this time to catch at a glance at the older woman. Julia's eyes were shut and her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth. Her perky chest was moving up and down with her rapid breathing. In short she was the most entrancing vision Mary Jo had every seen before. She took great care in lifting first one then the other long leg up and onto her shoulders, allotting herself unhindered access to Julia's hidden depths. She spread Julia's thighs apart, giving herself a perfect view of Julia's wet pussy. She licked her lips as she saw the copious dew drizzling down from her core. She had to taste her.

Julia practically screamed in pleasure as Mary Jo's mouth made contact with her naked sex. It had been far too long since someone had loved her so intimately. And up to now, she had only felt the pressure and strength of male lips on her intimate parts. Mary Jo's lips were soft and her tongue was warm as it caressed her inner lips and juicy pink flesh. She used her strong muscle to massage and stroke Julia's precious bundle in ever growing circles. She pulled a tender lip into her mouth and suckled on the wrinkled flesh. Julia moaned and fisted her hand in Mary Jo's mane of hair as the younger woman made love to her with her talented mouth.

Mary Jo brought her fingers up to prod Julia's quivering well. She rubbed and massaged the nerves around the sensitive opening before slipping one long finger inside. Mary Jo closed her eyes at the feel of the searing hot flesh wrapped tightly around her finger. She began a soft suckling motion on Julia's pearl while she thrust her digit in and out. Her sticking dew coated Mary Jo's questing finger more and more with each slow thrust. Her tongue lapped at her clit, flattening and stroking it until Julia began to arch into her mouth. Mary Jo added one more long finger deep inside of Julia's sheath, and began a harsher rhythm.

She licked her pussy continuously as her fingers pounded the tight opening. Julia whimpered and sobbed, begging, pleading for more. Mary Jo felt the thick honey slush around her fingers and the walls around them grow taut. It would not be long now. Pulling away, she looked at Julia.

"Julia, open your eyes. I want to see you."

Julia forced her eyes open with almost Herculean strength at Mary Jo's plea. She moved her hands down to hold her sweet folds open, watching as Mary Jo loved her so ardently. Mary Jo continued to flick and lave the throbbing bud as she forced her fingers deeper and deeper until she found and agitated the swollen kernel of sensation deep inside of her canal. She bumped it, and stroked it with every hard thrust inside causing Julia to pant. Then, she looked up at Julia while she suckled on her stiff bud, her eyes dark with passion as she watched Mary Jo eat her out. Their eyes met and Mary Jo began to lick her ardently, her tongue writhing and swirling all around the sweet flesh while her fingers pounded into her.

This was it. Julia thought as she felt the dam begin to break.

With one last strong lick, Julia's thighs began to quiver. Her back arched to its highest point and her toes dug into Mary Jo's upper back. She tightened almost painfully around Mary Jo's fingers, then her walls began to pulse and surge. She screamed Mary Jo's name as her release left her body. Mary Jo eased her fingers out of Julia's warmth and replaced them with her lips, slurping up Julia's sweet cum like she was dying of thirst. Julia keened and whimpered as aftershocks continued to wrack her body. Mary Jo lightly brushed her tongue around Julia's opening, licking her dry. She placed a soft kiss to Julia's pearl before sliding back to straddle Julia's lap.

"Happy Birthday, Julia." She husked as she kissed Julia on the lips softly, giving Julia a taste of her sweet honey.

Julia moaned at the unfamiliar taste of herself on Mary Jo's lips and kissed her back with a passion that left them both breathless.

"I will take that as a thank you." Mary Jo laughed as she caressed Julia's cheek.

"You should. That was incredible...but how did you know that this is what I would have preferred?" Julia asked curiously.

"Thank you. Well, um, I see the way that you look at me, Julia. Sometimes it's like you are devouring me with your eyes. I knew there had to be something there that you weren't letting on to. So, I decided to get it out of you, so to speak." Mary Jo confessed.

"Well, you certainly know how to read me then, don you. " Julia said as she pulled Mary Jo in for another passion filled kiss.

"Oh, I do. Now, before we go upstairs and continue this celebration, I was wondering one thing." Mary Jo asked shyly.

"What's that?" Julia replied.

"Can I have my water gun back?" She giggled.

Julia looked at her sternly and laughed, then waltzed sexily up the stairs, a dutiful Mary Jo behind her.


End file.
